Nisael
|row2 = |row3 =668|raritycolor = dark|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}General Nishant killed Samael's brother, Ismael, and then recrafted him using dark magic. The result was Nisael, an invincible spirit that will bring the glory back to Nishant's Army and stop Samael's rise. Or will Samael try to go against a monster that was - and perhaps still is - his brother? Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = Category:Forsaken |trait2 = Category:Forsaken |trait3 = Category:Forsaken |trait4 = Category:Forsaken |trait5 = Category:Forsaken |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = x2 100% chance of killing the enemy|Default1 Name = Samael's Brother|Default1 Target = |Default1 Element = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Text = |Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Touch the Heretic|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 20|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = False Gods|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 40|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Fatal Fate|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Pain Outbreak|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 31|Group2a Text = all enemies: drain 20% total life|Group2b Name = Disease Dissemination|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 25|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Infection Plague|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 22|Group2c Text = drain 30% total life|Group3a Name = Purger Army|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 30|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Half Death|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3b Stamina = 39|Group3b Text = drain 50% total life and drain 50% stamina|Group3c Name = Necromantic Army|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 39|Group3c Text = revive with 50% life |Group4a Name = Plague Spreader|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 90|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 31|Group4a Text = drain 30% life |Group4b Name = Necropotence|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 2|Group4b Stamina = 38|Group4b Text = drain 30% stamina all enemies: |Group4c Name = Nisael Army|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 90|Group4c Cooldown = 1|Group4c Stamina = 39|Group4c Text = all enemies: |Group4d Name = Warrior Nisael|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 0|Group4d Accuracy = 100|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 37|Group4d Text = revive with 50% life |Default1 Warmup = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group4a Warmup = 0|Group4b Warmup = 0|Group4c Warmup = 0|Group4d Warmup = 0|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 16|Default2 Name = Nishant's Puppet|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 12}} Trivia *The Hebrew "el," the term describing a divine being, is a common inclusion in names, particularly in angelic names. Category:Legendary Dark